


Eight Days a Week (Traducción)

by zutale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Humor, Light Gaara/Lee, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Parody, Romance, Translation, team taka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutale/pseuds/zutale
Summary: Naruto pasa el tiempo con Sasuke, mientras Sasuke hace tiempo. En Suna.Traducción del oneshot "Eighy Days a Week" escrito por Adistoria.





	Eight Days a Week (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight Days a Week](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/473899) by Adistoria. 



  


 

Fue como en la veinteava vuelta que Lee recorría alrededor de la villa a las tres de la mañana, que Naruto se dio cuenta que lo que veía no era exactamente una mancha borrosa verde brillante. Todo este tiempo, su adormilada mente lo había atribuido a una criatura fluorescente del bosque.  


Naruto, como muchos de los destruidos ninjas que recién habían acabado sus exámenes jounin, tenía problemas para dormir, así que había decidido vagar por la villa por la noche, pensando descuidadamente en lo genial que debería sentirse ser un vigilante de la noche. Hokage de día, luchando contra todo el papeleo y contra los viejos inútiles del consejo… y un Ninjaman de noche, luchando para contra el mal y otras cosas feas. Naruto, el Súper Ninja… el nombre necesitaba pulirse un poco más.  


En estos momentos se encontraba sentado en la Montaña de los Hokages, pensando en la mejor manera de dibujar un moco saliendo de la cara de piedra de Tsunade cuando se dio cuenta que Rock Lee había regresado a Konoha y estaba haciendo una de sus tantas cosas raras como siempre.  


Lo siguió con la mirada. Era un poquito difícil, igual que corretearlo para llamar su atención. Había aprendido de sus errores. La mejor manera de hacer que Lee dejara sus castigos/objetivos autoimpuestos era pararse directamente frente a él y rezar para que te notara a tiempo y no te aplastara. A veces, por supuesto, daba saltos y golpes mientras corría –algo que también Naruto había aprendido de las dolorosas experiencias- así que lo primero que se tenía que hacer era determinar qué castigo Lee se había autoimpuesto. Usualmente estos variaban entre el Lo-hice-tan-bien-que-lo-celebraré-destruyendo-mis-músculos y el Decepcioné-a-Gai-sensei-merezco-morir-haciendo-ejercicio.  


También ayudaba un poco si tu pijama era naranja brillante.  


“¡Naruto-kun! ¡En un momento te alcanzo! ¡Solo me faltan novecientas setenta y tres vueltas!”  


Naruto ya estaba preparado para eso pues Lee voló directamente hacia el cable ninja y rebotó estrepitosamente sobre su espalda. Naruto se sentó sobre él para mantenerlo echado. Estos días Lee estaba muy susceptible a graves daños si nadie estaba ahí para detenerlo.  


“¡Oye, Cejotas! ¿Qué tal Suna? ¡Te quedaste seis meses! Pensé que Gaara ya te habría matado para estos días. ¡Siempre dice que lo hará pero nunca lo cumple!” Naruto estaba muy agradecido de que Lee siguiera vivo (aún), pero la cantidad de veces que Gaara mencionaba el tema de la muerte y lo relacionaba con Lee todavía era perturbadora así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriese. “¿Qué te parece si vamos al bar a tomarnos una rica bebida no alcohólica para celebrar tu llegada?”  


Lee parpadeó con sus anormales largas pestañas, arrugó sus alarmantes cejas y comenzó a hablar rapidísimo, casi sin respirar. Todo lo que Naruto pudo entender fue “Sasuke-kun” y solo eso bastó para que Lee quedara atrapado contra un árbol y fuera interrogado por cualquier detalle de información que pudiese tener.  


"No, Naruto-kun," Lee jadeó débilmente y Naruto aflojó su agarre, sintiéndose avergonzado por su rápida accionar. "Sasuke-kun ha sido capturado por Suna."  


Naruto dudó por un momento; su primera reacción había sido dirigirse a Suna en ese mismo instante, golpear a Sasuke hasta dejarlo inconsciente, atarlo como a un cerdo, regresar a Konoha y quizá tomarse una cerveza con el Kazekage en el camino. Una corta pero hermosa fantasía. Ya estaba saltando por los árboles cuando sacudió la cabeza y regresó con Lee, quien parecía dividido entre perseguirlo y terminar sus vueltas. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir más información y luego permiso para salir de la aldea. Le había tomado muchos muchos años a Naruto desarrollar el “pensar primero, actuar después” y, aun así, le era difícil procesarlo.  


Naruto rastreó a Tsunade a primera hora de la mañana. La encontró en el hospital de Konoha y parecía, para todos los efectos, estar matando a su paciente de una manera muy violenta.  


Crack  


"¡Escúpelo, Naruto!" Tsunade ladró, mientras colocaba su codo en el estómago de su paciente para apalancarlo y le retorcía el brazo en un poderoso movimiento. Naruto, de verdad, quería regresar en otro momento. Había oído hablar sobre la Furia de Batalla y estaba completamente seguro que Tsunade estaba yendo más allá del punto sin retorno; parecía estar a punto de botar espuma por la boca.  


Crack  


Naruto hizo una mueca y se aseguró de tener una ruta de escape a la vista. Tsunade podría decidir de un momento a otro que él también necesitaba algún ajuste.  
Tsunade posó su palma sobre la boca de su paciente y, al mismo tiempo, su otra mano encendida con chakra verde se introdujo en una herida profunda en el pecho del hombre. Naruto nunca había estado tan agradecido por tener al Kyuubi para curarlo.  


Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó qué había sido de los demás. Estaba segurísimo que Tsunade en modo Berserker había asustado a todo el personal del hospital.  


Crack  


"¡Naruto!" Naruto se estremeció y luego se enderezó. Se había pasado el resto de la noche practicando lo que diría. Muchas horas de ensayo frente al espejo para asegurarse de que su cara no reflejara nada de nada. Sakura le había asegurado que cuando mentía no podía mirar a la otra persona a los ojos y tendía a dirigir todos los comentarios a algún otro punto distante. Por lo general, mentirle a Tsunade era fácil, pues asumía que estaba mirándole el pecho... lo que en este escenario no era una opción. Naruto le lanzó una mirada reflexiva a su escote que en estos momentos se encontraba lleno de sangre y sustancias de dudosa procedencia. Ya no era nada bonito.  


La miró directamente a los ojos. "¡Necesito unas vacaciones!"  


Crack.  


Tsunade resopló, "¿Sí? Yo también. El día que Shizune me registre para un fin de semana en el spa, te daré esas vacaciones". Rodó los ojos y contuvo al ninja que había estado tratando de escapar mientras ella estaba distraída. "Mocoso idiota"  


"¡Sakura está de vacaciones!"  


"Sakura no está de vacaciones, se le ordenó que tomara un descanso obligatorio por trabajar una semana completa sin descanso por curar a idiotas imprudentes como tú", replicó Tsunade distraídamente mientras regresaba una muñeca a su lugar.  


"¡Es que no me entiendes! ¡Me siento... me siento cansado! ¡Y estresado! Y y y..." La voz de Naruto se convirtió en un susurro, "¡Siento a Kyuubi!"  


Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, Naruto, eso es lo que significa ser un jinchuuriki."  


"No, esta vez es diferente; puedo sentirlo moverse, como si estuviera perdiendo el control..."  


Los ojos de Tsunade se encontraron con los suyos y su mirada impaciente se tornó a una preocupada. "Te agendaré para otro chequeo"  


"¡No! Uh... no... Lo que necesito es la ayuda de Gaara... él pasó por esto y los médicos de Suna deben ser expertos en cómo lidiar con sus raros problemas, así que debería ir allí".  


"¿Estás insinuando que el tratamiento médico de Konoha no está a la altura, Naruto?" La voz de Tsunade se convirtió en un tono que sugería que estaba a punto de abofetearlo.  


"Um. No, en absoluto, bueno quizás un poco, pero necesito ver a Gaara, es importante, es..." La miró con desesperación, canalizó toda su necesidad de ver a Sasuke, esperando que pudiera ver lo vital que era esto sin cuestionar la razón.  


La expresión de Tsunade se suavizó un poco, palmeó la mano del paciente, el cual la miraba con un terror absoluto. “Repórtate conmigo más tarde, te asignaré una misión a Suna. Será rápida, un par de días máximo de trabajo.”  


Naruto se sintió tan agradecido que pudo haberla besado. Decidió que dejaría de robarle el sombrero cada vez que se desmayaba de tanto tomar. Le gustaba usarlo para practicar antes de ser Hokage.  


El paciente dejó escapar un gemido derrotado cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta y salió radiante, como si Sasuke ya estuviera en casa.  


Ese día más tarde Naruto se topó con Sakura, justo cuando había estado corriendo a casa después de su reunión con Tsunade. La reunión en sí había consistido en Tsunade quejándose sobre algo que Gaara había hecho y que a ella no le había gustado porque él era un mocoso loco por el poder, demasiado joven y psicológicamente jodido, y si Gaara solo la escuchara y bla, bla, bla, bla. Luego había explicado cuidadosamente lo que había que hacer en la misión, pero él había vuelto a prestar atención un poco demasiado tarde y solo tenía la vaga noción de que la misión implicaba entregarle un pergamino a Gaara y hacerle algunos gestos complejos con las manos. Naruto no estaba muy preocupado. Lo resolvería en el camino.  


Ahora, su principal problema era Sakura. Sakura, quien estaba actuando como si no la hubiera encontrado con su ropa interior por los tobillos, de rodillas, dándole a Kakashi lo que parecía ser la mejor mamada de su vida. El trauma generado había sido dejado de lado luego de escuchar las noticias de Sasuke. Ahora todo regresaba a un nivel de detalle horripilante.  


Se quedaron parados en medio del mercado de Konoha, Sakura con los brazos llenos de las bolsas de compra, con una botella de ‘Salsa de chocolate para el cuerpo Koko - garantizamos derretir tu-’ asomándose sobre una de ellas. Naruto apartó con rapidez la mirada, luchando contra el furioso sonrojo que se extendía rápidamente por su rostro.  


"Naruto... Acerca de lo de antes..."  


"¡LA LA LA NO TE PUEDO OÍR!"  


"Naruto..."  


"LA L-"  


"¡Naruto!"  


Naruto se calló bruscamente, se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el ceño. No tenía derecho a enojarse con él. Él no era el que andaba furtivamente en lugares muy públicos, como la cocina de Kakashi, haciéndole una mamada a su viejo maestro. Le expresó eso e inmediatamente tuvo una mano alrededor de su boca. Sus uñas cortas le hincaron la mejilla y sus manos olían a algún tipo de mezcla de vainilla y desinfectante de hospital.  


Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, suplicantes y muy muy verdes. Toda pelea abandonó su cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera encontrar a Kakashi y empujar cosas deliciosamente afiladas hacia su entrepierna. Naruto podía desafiar y ganarle a Kakashi, aunque, hablando en serio, podría necesitar primero emborracharlo y calmarlo. Se entretuvo agradablemente pensando en Kakashi dándose cuenta de lo realmente equivocado y repugnante y ew ew ew que era lo que había hecho con Sakura y prometiendo que nunca volvería a suceder y que tal vez debería aceptar una misión de diez años al país del Rayo.  


Naruto se convenció a sí mismo que era un hecho aislado. Que todo estaría bien.  


Sakura pisó su pie para llamar la atención.  


"No es un hecho aislado".  


"¡Sí, sí lo es! ¡Esto es lo que sucede cuando tomas drogas, Sakura-chan!"  


Sakura miró a Naruto como si estuviera tratando de descifrar su proceso de pensamiento. Le deseó suerte con eso, sus procesos de pensamiento podían dejar a Kyuubi ocupado durante días.  


"Por favor, entiende... Kakashi, él... Nunca quisimos..."  


"¡Oh! Es 'Kakashi' ahora, ¿no? ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si lo hiciera con Tsunade-ba-chan?!" La expresión de repugnancia de Sakura probablemente se reflejó en su propia cara, porque en su cabeza Tsunade dejó caer su jutsu antienvejecimiento, y de verdad, ¿por qué su cerebro le tenía que hacer eso?  


"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Naruto murmuró las palabras alrededor de su lengua repentinamente gruesa. "No importa, no quiero saber". Quería decirles que tenían que dejarlo, que él no sería el único afectado por esto, que simplemente no podía funcionar. Pero los ojos de Sakura se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Sus manos temblando fueron lo último en lo que se enfocó cuando retrocedió y se giró para irse.  


Naruto lidiaría con esto más tarde; primero estaba Sasuke. Primero estaba sacarle la mierda a él, luego la mierda de Kakashi y luego, si Sai lo miraba mal, también sacarle la mierda a él.  


El viaje a Suna le tomó tres días. Había esperado hacerlo en menos tiempo; Lee usualmente lo podía hacer en día y medio y sin abrir ninguna de esas puertas que tenía dentro. Pero en su prisa por empacar, había olvidado cosas vitales como el agua, su bolsa de dormir y el pergamino de la misión. Tendría que obviar esa parte.  


Como resultado, tuvo alucinaciones de su llegada a Suna, mientras que, en realidad, estaba desmayado en las dunas a unas millas de distancia de la ciudad.  


Cuando Naruto llegó a Suna, fue recibido sin mucha emoción. Los guardias estaban acostumbrados a su chakra; solo asintieron con la cabeza en reconocimiento cuando pasó. Pensó que era extraño que no cuestionaran sus motivos para estar allí. Si Sasuke estaba retenido ahí, seguramente se darían cuenta de lo que había planeado hacer. Su falta de preocupación lo puso nervioso. El plan de Naruto era simple. Encontrar a Sasuke, incapacitarlo, y luego, cuando se despertara, convencerlo de que estaba bien irse a casa. Si esa última parte no funcionaba, quedaba incapacitarlo nuevamente y llevarlo a casa de todos modos. Luego podrían tener el resto de sus vidas para resolver los problemas psicológicos de Sasuke con grandes cantidades de terapia.  


Era tarde y sin el calor insoportable del sol, se estaba congelando. Naruto fue llevado inmediatamente adonde solían alojar a Lee. Le habló sin sentido a su guía mientras se frotaba las manos para calentarlas. Su guía estaba en silencio y con cicatrices, como cualquier otro ninja en Suna; sin tomarse bien las charlas sin sentido y sonriendo levemente.  


Naruto se quedó en una escasa habitación con persianas que golpeaban contra la ventana. Le aseguraron que el Kazekage se reuniría con él por la mañana. Naruto sabía que Gaara todavía estaría en su oficina en ese momento. Incluso sin el demonio, el insomnio aún persistía. Probablemente sería mejor que Naruto esperara y descansara. Tratara de dejar de alucinar, posiblemente tomara una ducha y suficiente agua para que dejara de arderle orinar.  


Consideró sus opciones. Aún no estaba seguro si debía hablar con Gaara primero y luego intentar liberar a Sasuke, o liberar a Sasuke, y luego enviar una disculpa a Gaara mientras estaba a salvo en Konoha. Gaara debió de haber enviado a Lee por una razón; la falta de obstrucción cuando llegó significaba tal vez que Gaara estaba dispuesto a negociar.  


Naruto se quedó dormido con un plan tan optimista que solo podría resultar en rayos de sol, paletas dulces y, si Sasuke estaba dispuesto, saltos a través de prados con flores en su cabello.  


xxx  


Naruto realmente pensaba que la gente podía hacer esta clase de cosas en lugares donde él no pasara. Como tal vez en sus camas, bajo las sábanas con las luces apagadas. O tal vez simplemente no hacerlo y él podría ser feliz sabiendo que Rock Lee era un intacto virgen.  


Excepto que claramente no lo era si la boca de Gaara envuelta alrededor de su polla servía de alguna indicación. Lo que quería saber era por qué él, por qué en el escritorio del Kazekage, sobre lo que tenía sospechas eran documentos oficiales de Konoha, por qué a las 9 de la mañana, por qué Gaara, por qué Lee.  


Naruto pensaba que era genial que dos personas que eran tan diferentes...como un dragón y un unicornio... pudieran unirse y experimentar amor, ternura, etc. etc.  


Excepto... bueno, excepto nada. Su mente realmente no podía manejar lo que había registrado y estaba entrando en shock.  


Se quedó fuera de la oficina, apoyado contra la puerta, tratando de calmar su respiración mientras se preguntaba si Kyuubi podría reemplazar sus globos oculares si se los sacaba.  


Pasó un tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que Temari y Kankuro estaban parados frente a él. La palmada que le dio Kankuro en el hombro y la sonrisa afilada de Temari no hicieron nada para distraerlo de la imagen grabada en su mente.  


"Lee... Gaara..." Logró tartamudear ganándose una mirada de simpatía de Kankuro y una sonrisa satisfecha de Temari.  


"Sí. Bueno. Probablemente ya hayan terminado, así que entremos, ¿vale?" El tono sensato de Temari lo ayudó a componerse.  


"Necesito un trago."  


La sonrisa de Temari se ensanchó y abrió la puerta.  


Gaara estaba completamente vestido, sentado tras su escritorio y escribiendo en algunos documentos. Lee estaba sentado frente a él, con el cabellos revueltos y toda la cara roja. Naruto intentó girarse y caminar de regreso, pero Kankuro le bloqueó el camino, lo agarró por los hombros y lo empujó en una silla.  


Naruto sintió que su cara se calentaba y evitó cuidadosamente el contacto visual con todos en la habitación.  


Finalmente, se enfocó en Gaara, quien estaba mirándolo con calma. "Es bueno verte, Naruto".  


"Sí. Sí. Gaara... sobre Sasuke, necesito..." Naruto se detuvo, tratando de averiguar qué tenía que decir. Sabía lo que tenía que decir para convencer a Gaara de que Sasuke en libertad sería una idea increíble, solo que le estaba costando mucho recordar algo que no fuera lo que acababa de presenciar.  


"Podemos ir a verlo ahora, si quieres".  


Día 1  


Naruto no creía que las precauciones que tomaba Suna para mantener a Sasuke prisionero estuvieran justificadas. Todo lo que realmente necesitaban era una celda y tal vez una venda para los ojos. Las alarmantes y numerosas defensas que habían colocado alrededor de la prisión subterránea de Sasuke hicieron tambalear a Naruto. La "celda" en sí misma estaba cubierta por la arena de Gaara, y Naruto pensó que tal vez debería haber interrogado a Lee para obtener más información y ver si al decir "Gaara capturó a Sasuke-kun" en realidad lo quería decir era "Gaara mató a Sasuke-kun en su ataúd del desierto y dice que eres bienvenido a ver el cuerpo'.  


Naruto miró con recelo la cabeza de Gaara. Por supuesto que confiaba en sus amigos. Simplemente no confiaba en ellos con Sasuke. Era bastante normal, Sasuke no exudaba exactamente un aura amistosa y, a veces, hacía cosas muy equivocadas en momentos muy equivocados, pero así era Sasuke y probablemente tenía razones muy válidas. A Naruto solo le faltaba escucharlas.  


Gaara avanzó y colocó la palma de su mano contra lo que, Naruto se estaba convenciendo, era la tumba de Sasuke. La arena se deslizó en respuesta a Gaara, separándose lentamente para dejar un agujero del tamaño suficiente para que una persona pueda entrar.  


"¿Tenías que traerme a Naruto?"  


La voz de Sasuke era fría. La garganta de Naruto de repente se sintió demasiado apretada. Miró alrededor de la habitación, Sasuke estaba detrás de una jaula llena de explosivos de papel. Sus ojos estaban estrechados, con sellos de bloqueo kanji cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Naruto hizo una mueca ante las cadenas envueltas alrededor de su torso, sus brazos colocados en un ángulo incómodo.  


Naruto dio un paso más cerca y el labio de Sasuke se curvó. "¿Puedo…?" Naruto se volvió hacia Gaara, cuya mirada permaneció apática. Temari dio un paso adelante, abriendo un pergamino que comenzó a leer de las cosas que Naruto no podía hacer mientras visitaba al prisionero. Naruto asintió rápidamente en su dirección e hizo un movimiento de aleteo con la mano para indicar que o bien debería seguir con eso o callarse la boca. Temari detuvo su diatriba y continuó a un ritmo mucho más lento.  


Naruto soltó un gruñido de frustración cuando parecía que todos a su alrededor estaban contentos de escuchar a Temari hablar sobre cómo si Naruto respiraba en dirección a Sasuke comenzaría la guerra entre Konoha y Suna y luego, finalmente finalmente terminó.  


Para su extrema satisfacción, Gaara permitió que los barrotes de la jaula de supuestamente metal de Sasuke se fundieran en un siseo de arena. Naruto entró rápidamente antes de que se materializaran otra vez.  


"Gaara, ¿qué estás...?" Temari parecía estar completamente horrorizada.  


"Vámonos", dijo Gaara simplemente y se dio la vuelta.  


Naruto sacó la lengua en la dirección de Temari, quien le respondió con su dedo medio.  


Naruto respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Sasuke.  


Se encontró sin saber qué decir. Naruto había pensado que le gritaría. Gritaría hasta haberle expresado todas sus frustraciones por lo increíblemente estúpido que era Sasuke. Quería decir que lo sentía y que nunca lo entendería, pero que Sasuke tenía que volver porque solo así Naruto finalmente podría sentir como si estuviera en casa.  


En cambio, se acercó y se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse junto a su antiguo compañero de equipo. "Apestas," dijo sin ganas.  


"Nunca volveremos a ver la luz del sol..." Naruto se había hundido en una profunda depresión, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado aquí con Sasuke. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ahora estaba soñando despierto con comida, después de pasar horas... tal vez incluso días gritando a un Sasuke silencioso e irritante. "Tengo tanta hambre."  


"Has estado aquí por quince minutos."  


Naruto se volvió para mirar a Sasuke en la tenue luz. De todas las cosas a las que podía responder, para esto eligió hablar.  


"Eres libre de irte en cualquier momento".  


"No me voy a ninguna parte. Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que sea hora de irnos a casa, y le pidas perdón a Sakura-chan".  


"Nunca cambias, Naruto".  


"Me han dicho que es parte de mi encanto", sonrió ampliamente. "Entonces, ¿cuándo almorzaremos?"  


Día 2  


Naruto ya no podía decir qué hora era. Había perdido todo el sentido de la conciencia y había intentado medir las horas según la frecuencia con la que los llevaban al baño.  


En estos momentos se encontraba trabajando en liberar a Sasuke de sus ataduras. Sería más fácil si Sasuke no intentara constantemente morder la mano que lo alimentaba. Literalmente en este caso. También habría ayudado que, cada vez que intentara liberar a Sasuke de sus cadenas, no apareciera un ANBU de la Arena, que a pesar de las máscaras, Naruto estaba seguro que todos tenían una mueca idéntica de desaprobación.  


"Naruto-san".  


"No ahora, estoy ocupado."  


"Naruto-san este es su quinto intento en las últimas dos horas. Si no se detiene, tendremos que ponerlo en ataduras similares a las del prisionero".  


Naruto soltó a Sasuke, a quien había agarrado del cabello para evitar que sus dientes se hundieran en él mientras trabajaba en los tornillos alrededor de sus muñecas.  


"Mira, realmente no veo el problema aquí. Una vez que le has quitado el Sharingan, Sasuke es tan inofensivo como un perrito ciego de tres patas. De verdad".  


Naruto, sabiamente, optó por no pellizcar las mejillas de Sasuke y preguntarle quién era un buen perro. En lugar de eso, le dio una patada en la espinilla para que dejara de apretar los dientes. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, y el guardia obviamente lo pensó, ya que dio el visto bueno al resto de los silenciosos ANBU para detener a Naruto.  


"¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Tengo derechos! ¡Gaara es mi gemelo jinchuuriki, se volverá loco! Uh… ¡más loco!"  


No mucho después, Naruto estaba en una posición similar a la de Sasuke. Había luchado decentemente, pero no era rival para quince de ellos juntos.  


"Bien hecho, Naruto. ¿No tienes más ideas brillantes?" La sonrisa de Sasuke era afilada y venenosa.  


"Creo que me gustabas más cuando me estabas ignorando".  


Tres horas más tarde y los músculos de Naruto estaban increíblemente adoloridos por luchar contra sus cadenas. Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero eso no le impedía intentarlo. Y como Sasuke había dicho tan amablemente, si Naruto era bueno en algo, era persiguiendo lo imposible. Sasuke lo había dicho con burla y con una sonrisita que Naruto habría golpeado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Había escuchado el doble significado en las palabras de Sasuke y ahora solo pensaba en cómo le demostraría que estaba equivocado.  


Naruto levantó la vista para ver cómo se desintegraban los barrotes, permitiendo a Gaara pasar.  


"Naruto".  


"¡Gaara, te juro que no hice nada! ¡Ni siquiera lo miré, justo como dijo Temari!"  


"Naruto".  


"Está bien, bien, creo que le hablé un poquito, pero es que es difícil no hacerlo. ¿Has visto lo parlanchín que es este tipo? Simplemente habla, habla y nunca para..."  


"Naruto."  


Naruto fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando sus ataduras se desintegraron en arena. Realmente esperaba que la comida que le habían estado dando no estuviera hecha de arena también, aunque ciertamente tenía un sabor similar.  


Se estiró y crujió la espalda hasta que sintió al menos tres estallidos.  


"Creo que deberías despedir a tus ANBU, bien podría haberlos derrotado a todos, pero no quería avergonzarlos".  


Sasuke resopló, pero por lo demás permaneció en silencio.  


Naruto fue nuevamente interrumpido cuando fue derribado al piso, por un increíblemente pesado Lee que parecía desconcertado mientras luchaba por desenredarse de Naruto.  


"Lee... ¡Lee! ¡Quita tu entrepierna de mi entrepierna!"  


Había un agujero de tamaño Lee en el muro de arena que se estaba materializando rápidamente otra vez. Gaara se quedó con los brazos cruzados y una expresión inquietante y homicida en su rostro. O tal vez esa era su cara de excitado, Naruto simplemente no podía diferenciarlas más.  


"¡Naruto-kun! Vine a decirte..." Las palabras de Lee se desvanecieron cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Gaara allí de pie. "Um. Eso. Um".  


"Está bien, Lee. Estoy aquí para informarle. Adelante". La sonrisa de Gaara era solemne, pero Naruto pensó que podía ver el amor, si entrecerraba los ojos. Entonces su imaginación se dejó llevar y terminó viendo demasiado amor.  


"¡Konoha ha recibido noticias de la captura de Sasuke-kun y ha enviado un equipo ANBU de recuperación!" Lee terminó casi sin respirar.  


“Suna cumplirá con los deseos de Konoha en este caso. Lo siento, Naruto", dijo Gaara cuando quedó claro que Lee estaba demasiado angustiado por sus noticias como para continuar.  


Naruto no entendía muy bien cuál era el problema con eso, considerando que planeaba llevar a Sasuke a casa de todos modos. Al menos de esta manera ya no tendría que llevarlo a cuestas.  


"No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? Tsunade-bachan probablemente lo maltratará un poco, pero se lo merece."  


"Equipo de recuperación para mi cadáver, imbécil", dijo Sasuke ya que nadie más se dignó a explicarle a Naruto cuál era el problema. Lee ahora sollozaba y Gaara lo consolaba con torpes palmaditas en el hombro.  


"Mierda."  


Día 3  


Naruto no sabía si el estrés bajo el que estaba iba a terminar destruyéndolo. Por un lado, Sasuke había vuelto a no dirigirle la palabra, o cuando lo hacía, era con comentarios que herían a Naruto más de lo normal. Todos estos años había pensado que Sasuke era de lo peor con él, pero estos últimos dos días en la celda, solo los dos, con sus recriminaciones, con su terquedad y su manía por ignorar la única cosa que Naruto apreciaba por encima de todo, se estaban volviendo insoportables.  


Y ahora el resto del Equipo Siete estaba aquí para terminar de destruir sus nervios. No estaba seguro quién los había dejado entrar, pero hizo una nota mental para decirle al guardia que no querían visitas.  


Naruto miró mal a Kakashi.  


Kakashi parecía completamente impasible, dándole una sonrisa amistosa y saludándolo con una palma al aire. Naruto no podía creer que tuviera la cara para hacer eso con, lo que suponía, eran las bragas de Sakura sobresaliendo de su bolsillo.  


Sakura, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Sasuke con una expresión desgarradora en su rostro.  


"Oye Sakura-chan, ¿no dije que lo traería de vuelta?" Forzó una sonrisa y mentalmente la obligó a no llorar. Una Sakura llorando no era una experiencia agradable para ninguna de las partes involucradas.  


"¡Cállate, Naruto! No te estoy hablando." Sakura sorbió por la nariz enojada en su dirección. Aparentemente, estaba resentida con Naruto por irse corriendo a Suna para cumplir su promesa y traer de regreso a Sasuke con un bonito lazo rosa para ella.  


"¿Sí? ¡Pues yo tampoco te hablaré!" Lo dijo mirando a Kakashi con furia, "y buena suerte haciendo que Sasuke hable, es como esos frascos de mermelada muy duros, ¿sabes de los que hablo? De esos que no se abren sin importar cuántos Rasengans les arrojes."  


"Sakura," Sasuke habló y Naruto se giró para mirarlo con una mirada incrédula.  


Y entonces Sakura realmente rompió a llorar. Naruto retorció sus manos con impotencia, "Sakura, no llores, no quiso decir eso, solo está un poco malhumorado porque lo hacen orinar en una frasquito de vez en cuando", dijo. "Y creo que a uno de los guardias le gusta mirar", agregó en un susurro.  


Kakashi le puso una mano en su hombro, y luego acarició su cabeza como si fuera una niña. Sakura apartó su mano y se giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. "Necesitamos sacarlos. No pensé que Tsunade-shishou ordenaría eso sin un juicio, pero Lee dijo que los ANBU están a solo un día y medio de distancia".  


"Eres aún más fea cuando lloras, ¿es parte de tu encanto femenino?" Dijo Sai con una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa misteriosa pegada en su rostro.  


Sakura gruñó y Kakashi rápidamente salió de su radio de puñetazos.  


"¿Quién es él?" Sasuke tenía tal mueca en su rostro que parecía que tenía mierda de perro en las sandalias.  


"Sasuke, ese es Sai, lo has visto ya dos veces hasta ahora..." dijo Naruto, "Digo ‘viste’, pero tal vez 'intentar matar' sea más preciso".  


"No recuerdo".  


"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando Sai estaba fingiendo estar del lado de ese bastardo cara de serpiente?"  


"No."  


"Y luego cuando Sakura y yo llegamos allí, y todo fue '¡Sorpresa! ¡Está de nuestro lado!' y supongo que Sai podría haberte intentado matar también".  


Sasuke continuó mirando fijamente a Naruto. "No."  


"Creo enormemente en los lazos que tú y Naruto-kun comparten." Sai se dirigió a Sasuke, acercándose como para examinarlo.  


"Ajá."  


Sakura empujó a Sai fuera del camino. "¿Cómo te han estado tratando?" Miraba seriamente a Sasuke mientras sacaba su botiquín.  


"¡Oh, perfecto, Sakura-chan! ¡Nos dan ramen gourmet!" Naruto habló para sí mismo mientras Sakura lo ignoraba alegremente.  


Naruto se volvió hacia Kakashi entonces, queriendo pensar que podría prenderle fuego si solo lo deseaba lo suficiente. Kakashi se quedó mirándolo despreocupadamente.  


"Sé lo que hiciste", las palabras siniestras de Naruto no tuvieron efecto.  


"¿Oh?"  


"¡Sí, sabes de lo que hablo!"  


"¿No?"  


"Tú y..." Naruto sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Sakura.  


"¿Mm?"  


"¡Maldito, no puedes fingir que no lo sé!"  


Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa y abrió de golpe su Icha Icha Paradise.

Día 4

"Está durmiendo."  


"No está durmiendo, míralo, se nota que está practicando algún tipo de jutsu de trance, seguro para salir de aquí".  


"O... está durmiendo".  


"Cállate, no lo molestes. ¿Qué es esa cosa allí?"  


"No lo sé, ¿por qué es tan naranja?"  


Naruto abrió los ojos despacio. El improvisado equipo de delincuentes de Sasuke estaba recargado contra las rejas. ¿Cómo era posible que todos pudieran entrar aquí, pero él no podía ni salir?  


"Mira, ahora despertaste a la cosa naranja, Karin"  


"Bueno, obviamente es un idiota, así que no debería ser un problema".  


"Sasuke, haz que tu equipo vuelva más tarde", Naruto le dio un codazo a Sasuke en el costado, lo que lo llevó a mirar de mala gana a Naruto y su equipo.  


"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Lamentamos molestarte!" Naruto observó con fascinación cómo la pelirroja se quitaba las gafas, formaba un ridículo puchero, batía sus pestañas y con una mano retorcía tímidamente su cabello. "Pensamos -" recibió un codazo del chico más bajo, "pensé que tal vez querrías algo de ayuda", dijo ella con voz entrecortada.  


Naruto hizo un sonido de arcada. "¡No, gracias! Sasuke está bien aquí, todos pueden irse ahora. ¡Adiós!"  


"Sí, se ve bien para mí, vamos a irnos". Suigetsu asintió, e hizo un gesto para que el gigante hasta ahora silencioso los siguiera.  


"Sasuke-kun", dijo Juugo, "está empeorando".  


Sasuke lo observó, y Naruto también miró, prestando atención a su ropa rasgada, largos rasguños a lo largo de su brazo y su apariencia arrugada en general.  


"Hay un equipo ANBU de Konoha quizás a un día de aquí. Entreténganse con..."  


Naruto balbuceó. "¡Oye, no! Sasuke no puedes..."  


"-Ellos. No maten". Sasuke continuó.  


Suigetsu visiblemente enfurruñado. "No matar, y encima tengo que quedarme en este lugar por más tiempo. ¿Sabes que solo te permiten bañarte como en diez segundos? Racionan el agua, ¿qué voy a hacer? Me pica todo"  


"A nadie le importa", dijo Karin antes de volverse hacia Sasuke, "Haremos eso y volveremos por ti, Sasuke-kun". Y volvió a aletear las pestañas.  


"¿Qué pasó con hacerle prometer tener bebés Uchiha contigo a cambio de su libertad?" Suigetsu le preguntó mientras salían. "Dios, no puedo imaginarme cómo sería tu engendro; Juugo en modo psico sería el único capaz de cuidar a tus niños".  


Juugo automáticamente se interpuso entre ellos antes de que Karin pudiera atacar, atrapándola por la cintura mientras esta se abalanzaba sobre Suigetsu.  


Se fueron, y de alguna manera la arena se deslizó lejos de la presencia de Suigetsu, dejando un agujero por donde salieron.  


"Son encantadores, puedo ver exactamente por qué cambiaste al Equipo Siete por este", Naruto trató de mantener su voz tranquila. No sería nada bueno para su vínculo fraternal empezar a patear a Sasuke mientras no podía defenderse a sí mismo.  


Sasuke no dijo nada.

Dia 5

Naruto estaba a punto de arrancarse todo el pelo de la cabeza, y arrancarle todo el cabello a Sasuke de paso. Era consciente de su propia terquedad, y sabía que cuando creía en algo, se aferraba a él con todas las fuerzas del mundo. Con Sasuke, sin embargo, no había si quiera punto de comparación.  


Sasuke le sonrió, de esa manera que decía que sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo y que disfrutaba perversamente de la tortura. Era una sonrisa espeluznante. "Mira, ¿tal vez puedas intentar explicármelo?"  


"O tal vez puedas cerrar la boca, Naruto". Sasuke dijo con desprecio, sin rastro alguno de diversión.  


Naruto no sabía cuánta paciencia le quedaba aún; pero, eventualmente, todo dependería de no dejar que Sasuke lo agotara mentalmente.  


"Odio-"  


"¿Todavía no se han besado y reconciliado, chicos?" Kankuro estaba parado ahí con todo el atuendo de marionetas, su maquillaje manchado en un lado de su cara, la ropa maltratada. Temari a su lado con un abanico en sus manos, ojos fríos y duros.  


"¿Qué pasa ahora? Los ANBU no pueden ya estar aquí, necesito hablar con Tsunade-ba-chan primero-" Naruto comenzó a sentir pánico. Incluso estar atrapado aquí con Sasuke para siempre era una mejor opción que no tener a Sasuke en absoluto.  


"No, necesitamos que Uchiha pare a su equipo." A Temari parecía dolerle decir esas las palabras.  


"¿Qué? ¿Esos tres?"  


"Han estado eliminando a los guardias de Suna; tenemos razones para creer que los ANBU de Konoha ahora se están recuperando".  


"¿Cómo diablos-?"  


"El grande parece estar haciendo todo el trabajo, los otros dos simplemente mantienen a todos a raya. No podemos acercarnos lo suficiente." Dijo Kankuro, mientras tocaba lo que parecían los restos de un brazo títere.  


"¡Sasuke, tienes que hacer que se detengan!"  


"No." Sasuke dijo con una voz llena de desprecio en una sola palabra.  


"Los conseguiremos con el tiempo", murmuró Kankuro, "Vamos, Temari, este no tiene lealtades con nosotros".  


"La paciencia de Gaara se está agotando", les dijo Temari, "y Konoha enviará otro equipo."  


Se fueron y Naruto golpeó una pared, deseando profundamente que fuera la cara de Sasuke.  


Día 6  


De cerca, Naruto podía ver la oscuridad bajo los ojos de Sasuke. El resto de su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. No se veía muy suave al tacto.  


Solo se había acercado tanto porque Sasuke ignoraba sus quejas y necesitaba pincharlo para obtener una respuesta. Habían estado discutiendo durante la mayor parte de la mañana. Naruto se sentía agotado, pero no podía evitar que su ira aumentara, no podría evitar gritar hasta que volverse ronco. Ahora tenía a Sasuke acorralado contra la pared, porque gritarle no los estaba llevando a ningún lado. Y Naruto necesitaba ver sus ojos, rodeados de sellos como estaban, para saber que todavía había algo del viejo Sasuke allí.  


"Naruto".  


"¡Cállate!"  


"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Naruto?"  


"Quiero que vengas a casa".  


Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante. Y siguió inclinándose hasta que sus bocas se tocaron. Naruto estaba tan sorprendido; no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke retrocedió un poco, el calor de su boca alejándose para dejar paso al aire frío entre ellos. Miró a Naruto de nuevo; la misma extraña mirada, y se inclinó de nuevo.  


Naruto parpadeó rápidamente pero su cuerpo no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse. Los labios de Sasuke tocaron los suyos una y otra vez, con suaves toques, inclinándose hacia atrás para que Naruto sintiera su ausencia agudamente y de manera más prolongada cada vez.  


"Sasuke..." Naruto respiró contra su boca, ya debería haberse alejado. Si lo pensaba bien, este podría ser un juego enfermo de Sasuke. Naruto sabía que no era un sueño, se sentía demasiado para ser sueño. Se sintió mal sabiendo que podría haber motivos detrás de esto. Peor aún, porque no podía alejarse.  


"Solo cállate de una vez, Naruto". Sasuke lo susurró al oído, sus labios solo se movían contra el borde para que todo lo que Naruto pueda sentir fuera la sensación de un aliento cálido y labios contra su lóbulo. Naruto tragó aire; tenía que o inclinarse o alejarse.  


La boca de Sasuke volvió a la suya, presionando sus labios con toques más firmes y Naruto inconscientemente dio un paso adelante.  


"Sasuke..." Naruto medio se estranguló en una voz chillona.  


Sasuke se giró para mirarlo. "Puedes irte en cualquier momento."  


Naruto le lanzó una mirada confusa, y por fin logró retroceder. Se deslizó contra la pared opuesta, y finalmente desde que vio a Sasuke, su mente se sintió más tranquila, calmada. Naruto se llevó los dedos a la boca y observó a Sasuke mirarlo, con esa burla que se estaba convirtiendo en su expresión predeterminada alrededor de Naruto.  


A lo largo del día, Naruto se inquietaría por la posición en la que estaba. La sensación de calma lo había dejado bastante rápido y se había quedado mareado con toda clase de pensamientos. Sasuke no respondería preguntas, no es que Naruto haya expresado ninguna. Naruto se preguntó brevemente si esta no era una táctica para mantener a Naruto en silencio, porque estaba funcionando muy bien, no había hablado en lo absoluto. Cuanto más duraba el silencio, menos valor tenía para romperlo.  


Naruto no tenía mucha experiencia en tratar con cosas sexuales. A los diecinueve años, todo lo que había hecho eran toqueteos con unas cuantas chicas cuando estaba picado. Había visto suficiente pornografía a través de Jiraiya para conocer su mecanismo. Este era Sasuke, sin embargo. Sasuke quien era su hermano. Sasuke, que lo había aceptado, y Sasuke, que necesitaba ver en Konoha tanto como hacerse Hokage.  


Sobre todo se sentía confundido. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había enamorado de Sakura, ahora la invitaba a salir más por nostalgia que por cualquier otra cosa. La boca de Sasuke contra la suya se había sentido bien. No porque Sasuke fuera un experto sexual, sino porque se sentía tan bien sentirlo tan cerca y saber que era Sasuke.  


No pensaba que mencionar que eran hombres fuera un argumento válido. No con la forma en la que su polla reaccionó feliz en sus pantalones si recordaba lo que había sucedido en demasiado detalle.  


De vez en cuando, se ponía de pie, caminaba y luego se ponía de pie delante de Sasuke otra vez. Lo suficientemente cerca para que Sasuke lo besara. La boca de Sasuke se contraería como si lo encontrara entretenido, pero se inclinaría hacia adelante y acercaría a Naruto con la fuerza de su beso.  


En ocasiones Naruto retrocedía rápidamente, sintiéndose demasiado asustado. Trató de obviar que Sasuke encontraba estas acciones aún más divertidas. Se sintió avergonzado e incómodo, pero no pudo encontrar en sí mismo el arrepentimiento.  


Otras veces Naruto se acercaba más, como ahora donde su cuerpo estaba apretado contra el de Sasuke, sus manos se enroscaban en el cabello de Sasuke, mientras Sasuke lo besaba y Naruto jadeaba impotente en su boca, moviéndose contra la boca de Sasuke, sobre su labio superior, mordiendo su labio inferior, respirando en su aire.  


Naruto luchó para alejarse esta vez. Estaba duro, y no podía evitar frotarse contra la pierna de Sasuke. Saltó cuando sintió la propia dureza de Sasuke y se separó rápidamente.  


Sus respiraciones pesadas llenaron el aire y la boca de Naruto formó sin palabras acusaciones y preguntas. Ninguna de ellas fue expresada.  


Naruto volvió a sentarse, y miró furioso a Sasuke hasta que su erección bajó.  


Dia 7  


Naruto fue despertado por los sonidos de los guardias al llevarse a Sasuke al baño, a la ducha y a tomar desayuno. Posiblemente también a su dosis de inyecciones debilitantes de chakra. Naruto no estaba completamente seguro de la logística, pero sabía que Sasuke podría haber escapado si no hubiera algo que lo impidiera.  


Decidió hablar con Sasuke cuando regresara. Y por hablar, se refería a gritarle hasta que tuviera una reacción suya. Habían perdido tiempo ayer; era imperativo que sacaran a Sasuke de ahí pronto. No iba a huir de su propia aldea, pero estaba seguro de que le daría a Sasuke una oportunidad y convencería a Tsunade-bachan. Ella sabía lo que Sasuke era para él, no haría esto si estuviera en su sano juicio.  


Regresaron y uno de los guardias le hizo un gesto amistoso a Naruto después de haber encadenado a Sasuke. Naruto les sonrió mientras pensaba en diferentes maneras de destruirlos.  


Se puso de pie cuando se fueron. Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon cuando lo vio acercarse. Naruto se obligó a no inclinarse demasiado, no quería una repetición de ayer. Bueno sí, pero después. Y no así.  


"Sasuke- yo, nosotros-" Naruto no había pensado en gran detalle lo que diría exactamente.  


Sasuke lo miró fríamente.  


Naruto dio un paso adelante sin darse cuenta, y lo intentó de nuevo. "Ayer nosotros-"  


Sasuke arqueó una ceja.  


"Quiero entenderte." Eso se escuchó mucho más extraño de lo que había pensado.  
Sasuke se veía divertido nuevamente y Naruto deseó que su moral le permitiera darle a Sasuke una paliza mientras estaba atado. En cambio, su rostro se torció y dio el paso final para acercarse a Sasuke.  


Naruto puso su mano en el estómago de Sasuke, sintiendo sus músculos a través del grueso atuendo de la prisión. "¿Esto está bien?"  
"No seas estúpido, Naruto".  


Sasuke volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y ajustó su boca a la de Naruto.  


Naruto le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Se sentía mareado, aturdido por la seguridad de que las cosas iban a salir bien y que lo que estaban haciendo les acercaría un paso más a eso.  


Usó todas sus frustraciones de los últimos días en tocar a Sasuke. Lo besó con más fuerza que antes, y Sasuke, el maldito perverso, pareció disfrutarlo, sonriendo contra su boca y mordiéndolo.  


Las manos de Naruto jalaron la camiseta de Sasuke, metiendo sus manos, sus dedos ávidos por tocar.  


Sasuke se retiró.  


"¿Qué?  


Sasuke lo miró fijamente y empujó sus caderas hacia Naruto. "¡Oh... oh! ¡Cierto!"  


Naruto deslizó sus manos fuera de donde habían estado acariciando la espalda de Sasuke. Se lamió los labios nerviosamente, cerró los ojos y se acercó a ciegas.  


"Naruto"  


"¿Qué?"  


Entreabrió un ojo para encontrar a un Sasuke mirándolo descontento.  


"Lo siento... lo siento... es solo que es tú... y es mi..."  


"¿Tienes miedo?"  


"Sasuke... en serio, eso funcionó cuando teníamos doce".  


"Entonces, tienes miedo".  


Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. Continuó mirando a Sasuke mientras su mano se metía en sus pantalones. Tomó algunos intentos hacerlo bien porque Naruto se negó a romper el contacto visual.  


Tomó el miembro de Sasuke en su mano. Se sentía bastante parecido al suyo, excepto que no sentía una oleada de placer al tocarlo. Naruto se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo bien ya que la expresión de Sasuke era de piedra, pero probablemente Sasuke no tenía una cara de éxtasis; lo más probable era que cuando se corriera, su rostro se mantuviera exactamente igual.  


Naruto cambió su agarre experimentalmente, usando su otra mano para sacar a Sasuke por completo. Miró hacia abajo rápidamente y regresó la mirada hacia arriba. Le sonrió deseando que sus nervios no se notaran. Sasuke estaba a un rodar de ojos de llamarlo imbécil.  


Sasuke movió sus caderas al ritmo de los movimientos de Naruto, y empujó su cara, inclinando la barbilla para que su frente pudiera descansar contra el hombro de Naruto. Naruto se sintió endurecerse aún más y se preguntó si podría coordinar sus manos para frotarlos a los dos. Tenía la sensación de que sería como tratar de acariciar su cabeza con una mano y frotar su barriga con la otra.  


Naruto buscó a tientas bajarse su propio pantalón. Sasuke levantó su cabeza de los hombros de Naruto. Naruto se lamió los labios con aprensión cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke tenía la intención de mirar. Se movió hasta que estuvo alineado contra la erección de Sasuke. Sus caderas se movieron por su propia cuenta, frotándose contra Sasuke, y descubrió que no podía mirar hacia otro lado. Naruto pensó que estaba bien ya que parecía que a Sasuke también le parecía fascinante la vista.  


Alcanzó la mano de Sasuke encadenada a la pared y entrelazó sus dedos. Sasuke lo miró y Naruto le regresó la mirada desafiante. Trajo su otra mano para agarrarlos a ambos, marcando un ritmo rápido. Sasuke siseó y Naruto se inclinó, besándolo con abandono.  


Naruto se encontró corriéndose antes de siquiera darse cuenta, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras terminaba su orgasmo. Se tomó un momento para respirar y orientarse. Naruto soltó su miembro y se concentró en hacer terminar a Sasuke. Quería echarle un buen vistazo a Sasuke cuando llegara, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue la parte posterior del cabello de Sasuke que intentaba continuamente pincharlo en el ojo.  


La única indicación que dio Sasuke de haber terminado fue un suave suspiro antes de enderezarse.  


Naruto soltó la mano de Sasuke con cierta reticencia y se paró torpemente después de subirse los pantalones.  


"Um".  


Naruto sintió que era injusto que él se sintiera incómodo considerando que no era él el que tenía los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos. Tampoco sentía que se viera tan destruido.  


Naruto consideró brevemente dejar a Sasuke así. Sasuke parecía que sabía exactamente lo que Naruto estaba pensando.  


Dejó escapar un suspiro y se dispuso a limpiarlos lo mejor que pudo y se limpió las manos con la ropa de Sasuke mientras la arreglaba. Hubo otro momento incómodo cuando se detuvo para volver a acomodar a Sasuke. Naruto vio una contracción muscular en la mandíbula de Sasuke y lo hizo lo más rápido posible.  


Naruto estaba a medio camino en dirección a su lado de la pared cuando se volteó repentinamente. Se metió en el espacio personal de Sasuke.  


"No me voy a arrepentir de esto, y tú tampoco", murmuró y apretó su boca contra la de Sasuke con fuerza.  


Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron antes de cerrarse y devolverse el beso a un ritmo más lento.  


Día 8  


Naruto estaba teniendo dificultades para entender cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Sasuke.  


Le salpicó agua para despertarlo y luego comenzó a despotricar.  


"Lo que no entiendo es qué queda por hacer" Naruto comenzó.  


"Naruto," Sasuke no se veía feliz. Su cara goteaba y parte de su cabello ahora estaba pegado a un lado de su cara.  


"Has hecho todo lo que te propusiste, y algunas cosas que no... pero ese no es el punto. Mataste a Orochimaru," Naruto levantó un dedo "y luego a Itachi", él levantó otro dedo " y luego decidiste acabar con Danzou "levantó un tercer dedo mientras los labios de Sasuke se apretaban. "¡¿Qué más quieres?!"  


Sasuke permaneció en silencio.  


"Está bien, también está todo eso de la reconstrucción del clan y los bebés, y tengo que decirte que no me gusta esa mierda... ¿a menos que ya tengas a alguien más en mente? ¿No es esa chica Karin, no? Parecía como si tuviese rabia."  


Sasuke le dio una larga mirada. Y después de un prolongado silencio: "Estaba de regreso a Konoha. La arena se interpuso en mi camino".  


Naruto se quedó boquiabierto.  


"¡¿Por qué demonios estamos en esta celda entonces?!"  


"No necesito tu ayuda; Taka se está encargando de eso".  


Naruto se acercó y golpeó a Sasuke en la mandíbula.  


Fin


End file.
